


Soak

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Scrubbed and rinsed and soaking.
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Soak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Kaze sighed and sank a bit further into the bath water. He and Makenshi were the only ones bathing, despite the size of the bathhouse, though technically they'd already scrubbed and rinsed themselves before this final soak. 

They'd desperately needed all of it. While there was still no sign of lingering Chaos, there were other monsters lurking in Wonderland, and other residents in need of two men who didn't think themselves heroes. It was what they could, and would do. 

Makenshi leaned against him, face flushed from the hot water. 

Perhaps, however, bath time was over. At least until morning.


End file.
